Of Swords and Strangers
by angel-with-a-scythe
Summary: Saitou Kenshin YAOI Things settle down a bit at the dojo, until some stranger with a sword appears at the gate. He seems innocent, only a traveler going through, but why is he really there? And Saitou has been keeping a close eye on Kenshin...Finished
1. Watchful Eye

Scythe: wwoooowwww I'm starting a Kenshin Fic? Why? I dunno Oo;;; I just am so read it! ^^  
  
Warnings: Yaoi/shounen ai Saitou/Kenshin OC/Kenshin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Golden eyes peered on at the dojo; the beholder was shadowed by the shade of the trees just beyond the dojo itself. Taking in the scene before him, the narrow eyes followed a certain red-head wherever he went. A smile graced his lips slowly, a very predatory look, one that would unnerve any who had looked upon it.  
  
"Kenshin Himura." The beholder said in a low, husky voice; a voice filled with amusement, and something that was unclear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright... but you must make your feet farther apart, and do not rest on the heels, Yahiko; stand on the balls of your feet. Aa, there you go." Kenshin instructed. Yahiko, still a bit disrespecting of his actual teacher of swordsmanship, had begged Kenshin to watch him and instruct him a little. He had refused at first, but he knew that Yahiko would go into his little depression fits if he didn't at least watch, so he agreed after much persuasion.  
  
Kenshin sighed a little and, while Yahiko practiced his newfound knowledge, thought about all that had happened since he came here. Meeting Yahiko, Kaoru, and Sanosuke had really changed his life, yet... He knew he was still the Battousai he had always been, though Kaoru refused to believe it. He had felt it; the urge to kill his opponents flowing through his veins every time he fought, but he refrained, not wanting to be like that anymore. Unfortunately, Jinei had been right, he was the Battousai whether he liked it or not, and he would die as the Battousai as well. Kaoru just didn't understand him; thus, he could not love her the way she loved him. Sure, he cared for her, but only as one might care for a sister or best friend, nothing more. At one point he had thought he was in love with her and he had kissed her softly, but it didn't feel right.  
  
Not at all.  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the strange feeling of someone watching him, and he quickly looked around, though he did not see anything at first. He did see, however, that some trees ruffled, as if blown by wind, for the slightest moment, meaning someone had been there, and had left before he could see who it was. Now, he felt on edge, the wonder and curiosity of who was plaguing his mind, and it, indeed, made him cautious.  
  
If this watcher was after him, they knew more about him than he did about them, and that bothered him. If the time came, maybe only minutes ahead, he would be at a disadvantage for they knew what he looked like, but he did not know what they looked like, so how could he identify...?  
  
"Excuse me?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. The red-head quickly stood and turned, looking towards the source of the voice.  
  
"Hai?" He questioned, all too quickly for his ears, though this other seemed not to notice.  
  
"I was wondering if I could perhaps stay for a few nights? All the inns I have gone to will not accept me, since I have a sword," he motioned at the sword on his waist, "and I noticed that you happen to teach swordsmanship here, so I thought I could maybe..?" He trailed off.  
  
Kenshin gave him a warm smile. The man in front of him was a little taller than he, and had long hair, that was an interesting shade of green, pulled back into a high ponytail, much like he used to do when he had been younger, but this man looked to be older than he. "May I ask your name? I will have to speak to the owner of this dojo, I will."  
  
"Oh, pardon me for being so rude, my name is Yuuki Fuyu. It's a pleasure to meet you!"  
  
"The pleasure is mine, Fuyu, sir."  
  
"Just call me Yuuki, and what should I call you?"  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
There was a brief something that flashe don the new comer's bright, blue eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "What a nice name." He stated, looking him up an down for a moment, as if taking in his appearance... or his physical abilities, Kenshin thought nervously, immediately drawn to the conclusion this could be the man that was watching him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As it was, Kaoru had agreed to let the man stay, having been persuaded when he said he would pay her for her services, though she would never say so aloud, or let any one else know. AS of now, they were all seated around the small table that was still empty, as Kenshin was just finishing up the cooking. He came out, carrying two platters of food, and set them on the table* "They're hot, they are, so be careful if you would." He said simply, which surprised Yuuki, who had been watching Kenshin this whole time. Who ever heard of a swordsman who cooked for others? This Kenshin certainly was something else, and it amused him. Though they didn't know who he was, he knew who they were. He had been searching for Kenshin for a while actually, hearing of his wonderous skills, though at the time he had no idea what his name was, and how... feminine he looked.  
  
Surely this could not be the Battousai he had been hearing about...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scythe: Ha! So what do you think of my prequel? I know, its short, but it's intended to be! ^^ Bwaha! Oo;; Review and tell me what you think. ^^ 


	2. Guest

Chapter two of: OF SWORDS AND STRANGERS  
  
Warnings: slight shonen ai hints in this chapter. OC. And there might be a little OOC in some parts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was rather early in the morning, around three to be exact, but Kenshin was already up, doing chores and fixing things up. He never usually got up so early, but something had been bothering him. He just couldn't sleep well, for thoughts of the one that had been watching him had plagued his mind endlessly. He had even dreamed that he had come face to face with a shadowy monster. Alas, he felt tired as he scrubbed the deck, his sleeves tied back around him so they wouldn't get in the way. He sighed softly, nearly finished, and wiped his forehead, and it was then he heard a slight creak behind him. He whirled around, reaching for his sword, only to find it wasn't at his side. He'd left it in his room.  
  
"Why are you up so early?" Yuuki's voice came as the redhead blinked up at him.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," said the Battousai with slight suspicion.  
  
"Oh, I always wake up around this time, I never get very good sleep nowadays. When I was practicing in the woods only a few months ago, I had to get up at this time. My master made me." He smiled slightly. There was something about that smile that sent a shiver up and down the redheads back, but whether it was because he liked the smile, or hated it, he didn't know.  
  
"I see. Well," his gaze traveled down to Yuuki's bare feet. "I was just cleaning up the deck." He said, implying the fact he wanted him to get off of it. But Yuuki didn't, instead he took a step forward, crouched and lifted the Battousai's chin. Startled, all Kenshin could do was blink in surprise and stay still, much to his bewilderment. His body just wouldn't move an inch. When Yuuki's face got closer to his, his eyes began to widen in anticipation of what this man might do. Mind producing many possibilities, he wasn't prepared when lips touched his. Of all the things, this was the last on his list. He'd never been kissed by a male before. Ever. It was frightening, yet thrilling at the same time. The sensation sent little butterflies flittering in his stomach and finally, he pulled away, cheeks red and breathing irregular. "Wh-what are you doing?"  
  
Yuuki smirked, advancing upon him, crawling on all fours, and right up to Kenshin again. "They just looked so tempting I had to taste them."  
  
"You hardly know me." He stated trying to back away. Why was he acting like this? His defense barriers were down, his face was hot, and he didn't know what to think. He certainly had never felt like this before. There had to be some rational explanation for this, he though, like lack of sleep! Yes, lack of sleep, that must have been it.  
  
"I know, but I'd like to get to know you." The other said calmly.  
  
Kenshin finally scrambled up and cleared his throat, pulling the knot undone to the tie that held his sleeves back. He had his back to the other, trying to calm himself and things were going smoothly. It seemed the other was settling for watching... or so he thought until his hair was yanked and he fell back against Yuuki, hair undone, falling over his shoulders. Maybe he should ask miss Kaoru to reconsider this man sleeping in their dojo, Kenshin though, warm lips descending to his neck. He shivered again, hands clenching with tension that ran through him. Why couldn't he move? Why wasn't his body listening to him? Well, he concluded, it didn't feel so bad, at least this man wasn't hurting him or threatening him in any way, right? Then why DID he feel threatened. It was all too much to handle.  
  
"Battousai."  
  
Eyes going wide, he whirled around, out of the man's arms and narrowed his eyes. "What do you want? You're not here just for a few nights' stay, that you are not."  
  
"Well, not anymore. But I didn't lie. I did come here for just a few nights' stay at first, but when you told me your name, I had to find out if you were the Battousai." Yuuki said, looking him up and down, with a raised eyebrow. "Can't say you look like much, though." At the remark, Kenshin snorted.  
  
"So then what is it you want now?"  
  
"You."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Golden eyes narrowed, taking in the scene in front of them. Yes, he had observed the little exchanged through this new guest and the Battousai. This stranger didn't waste any time, he noted, as he had seen him arrive just the other day. Jealously flared through him, and he debated going down and interrupting their little mushy scene, but, as it turned out, the stranger whispered something to the redhead that obviously sent him on edge, as he whirled around and glared at the other. He could not hear what they were saying. He cursed himself for not being able to get closer. He knew that, in time, he'd find out, so he was really in no hurry.  
  
Continuing to observe, he watched as the Battousai, again, was taken aback by something said. He really was cute when shocked, the golden eyed shadow admired.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Me? I'm afraid I don't understand. Does this mean you wish to kill me, like all the rest?" The tone of his voice was serious now, very serious. It was no joking matter in the first place.  
  
"No, not really. Now that I've seen you."  
  
He still didn't understand. What was this man hinting at. He was being rather dodgy with his questions, dancing around the answers, implying something the redhead couldn't grasp, and Yuuki knew it.  
  
"How naïve you are, Battousai." The other swordsman said softly, advancing upon him again. "And how old are you now?"  
  
"My age has nothing to do with this matter and stay where you are!" He hadn't meant for so much panic to drip into his voice, he hadn't meant for any to show itself, really, but it did, and that seemed to amuse the other swordsman. Yet, he suddenly withdrew, laughing.  
  
"Oh, man, you should have seen the look on your face! I'm only kidding around with you." He said through a laugh. Kenshin relaxed slightly. So it had been a joke. Such a cruel joke, and he didn't find it funny, but at least he wasn't serious.  
  
"So then how did you know I was the Battousai?"  
  
"Oh, well, I'd heard about it from some villagers, talking of the Battousai living in a dojo, I didn't actually know it was you. I just sort of guessed.. .. So.. you really ARE the Battousai then?" Yuuki asked, mock surprise in his voice, but it was apparently enough to fool the redhead. He just shrugged and walked off.  
  
"Foolish Battousai. You've become so trusting over the years and I, a great actor." He smirked, licking his lips slowly. He was still reveling in the taste of him. This would be a very interesting stay, indeed it would.  
  
Running a hand through his bangs, the redhead kept walking. It was all so suspicious, this guest and his actions, he had just wanted to get out of there and be to himself. 'Maybe the guest WAS joking' he thought to himself. 'I mean, why would someone who's coming after me reveal themselves so quickly? Yes, then it must be a joke.' The poor redhead could barely think to himself now. He had gotten such a headache for some reason. Lack of sleep, he guessed, so he went off to his room.  
  
When he got there, he sat down, pulling his sword into his lap, andresting his back against a corner. He pulled the sword into his arms, getting into a comfortable sitting position and began to drift off to sleep. It had been a long time since he had slept this way. A very long time...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scythe: So. How was the second chapter? Short I know, and there's no Saitou/Kenshin action yet, sorry. Anyways, I kinda like the naïve Kenshin and the Yuuki thing going on.. I promise I won't make it about them... unless you want me too oO Review please.. an author can't go on writing without fans T-T 


	3. Pick Pocket

Scythe: *-* You guys are so awesome, thank you all! Here's my responses to YOUR responses =D  
  
SilverWolfe-Why thank you! =D Here is your chapter three.  
  
koe760-- Hmm. So you like the Saitou/Kenshin pairing too huh? My kind of person *nod nod* Hehe. As much as I hate to admit it, I think the going with Saitou and Kenshin is going to be a little slow, but I'll try to get some in here for you ^^  
  
Gia-- ^^ yes! I enjoy the Yuuki/Kenshin stuff too. And you have to admit, a naïve Kenshin equals a kinky Kenshin, wouldn't you say? It just spices the whole story up ^^  
  
Rath-- o.o; Well now, pushy aren't we? Just kidding. I appreciate your support. Hm... a fellow Kenshin/Saitou fan... Guten, Guten. And yes, I lose interest in my works fairly quickly, that's why it takes a long time to update them, or I'm just plain lazy or I have too much crap going on =D  
  
Rarity88-- Yes. We all loff Saitou  
  
Sorrow-I'm doing just that right now.  
  
Mystic Shadow-- ... I have no idea where I'm going with this...  
  
Arizosa-well that helps.. X.x Well I think I'm going to stick with Kenshin/Saitou since that IS the original pairing. But haha you'll have to see what happens when Yuuki interferes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The long Awaited... Chapter three  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kenshin Himura!!!" A shout came. The Battousai's eyes snapped open and he was on his feet in an instant. There, in front of him, was Kaoru, looking pretty angry as well.  
  
"Wh-what is it Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"You have been sleeping ALL day. You haven't even done your chores, Yuuki cleaned the deck off FOR you so you better be thanking him." She nagged. A confused look washed over the swordsman's face.  
  
"Wait a minute. Kaoru, I did the deck this morning."  
  
"No you didn't, it was filthy, even worse than it was when I went to bed just last night! I watched Yuuki clean it." She frowned more, leaning back on her heels, hands on her hips in a defensive posture.  
  
How could that be? He distinctly remembered cleaning the deck this morning. Or... maybe he hadn't. Maybe he'd dreamed it? Gods, things were getting so strange around here. Well if he dreamed cleaning the deck, that means he also dreamed about the kiss too. Then what was the meaning of that dream? Was he actually WANTING to have this guest kiss him? So many unanswered questions... it was making him sick.  
  
"Well?" Kaoru's voice came again, shaking him from his thoughts. He plastered on his little smile, apologized, and promised that he'd get right to his work. She left, satisfied and he ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. He suddenly held it, his hand going lower, and lower... His hair was undone... He suddenly remembered something from his dream.  
  
- Kenshin finally scrambled up and cleared his throat, pulling the knot undone to the tie that held his sleeves back. He had his back to the other, trying to calm himself and things were going smoothly. It seemed the other was settling for watching..... or so he thought until his hair was yanked and he fell back against Yuuki, hair undone, falling over his shoulders. -  
  
"No, it couldn't be true," he whispered to himself. "It's just a coincidence, I'm sure. How could my life possibly get any stranger?"  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru's voice came again, calling him this time, not angry. He walked out of the room, grabbing some ribbon as he passed the table by the door. As he made his way to the door, he hastily tried to pull his hair back, ribbon held in his mouth.  
  
"What is it?" He said around the ribbon, smoothing his hair out on the top and Kaoru shrugged lightly and left, gesturing towards the door. He nodded slightly and took the place where she was standing for himself, looking up.  
  
Saitou.  
  
His mouth dropped open suddenly, ribbon falling from it and he quickly tried to grab for it, letting go of his flaming locks. He groaned when he realized how clumsy he must have seemed and just left the ribbon on the floor, sighing in exasperation and looking at the police officer. "What can I do for you, Saitou?"  
  
The wolf raised an eyebrow. He didn't say anything for a long while, just looking at Kenshin, a little smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Kenshin, Kenshin, Kenshin, the wolf thought, taking in the Battousai's appearance. It was very nice, seeing the swordsman like this; off guard. His clothes were a bit wrinkled, an obvious sign he'd just woken up. He, himself, looked tired, eyelids hanging a bit lower than they should, and that flaming red hair unbound and splayed across his shoulders... it was almost too much to handle. He was beautiful, flat out beautiful.  
  
"I came to inform you that your runt of a student was arrested today."  
  
"What? Yahiko?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, that was his name. It seems that he was caught pick-pocketing around the street market today. We found a few bags of money in his grubby little hands that belonged to some people who had reported missing money bags only just an hour before."  
  
"No, it couldn't have been Yahiko, he would not do that."  
  
"No, I assure you, he did do it. He did deny taking them, and said that he had been framed, a typical pick-pocket thief story. He does have a criminal record, Himura." The officer pointed out. "He has picked pockets before so what's to say he wouldn't do it again? Just because he lives here now doesn't mean he will stop. Old habits die hard, you know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kenshin's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I told Kaoru right away about what happened. It just doesn't make any sense. Why would Yahiko pick pockets when he knows he could have just asked for money? I suppose he could have been in some sort of trouble, but he should have told us if that was the case. Saitou left after I asked if we could see Yahiko, but chances are they won't let him go until they prove he's not guilty, that they will not. Why are things suddenly becoming so complicated? To make matters worse, I haven't seen that stranger, Fuyu Yuuki, around at all today. Everything has become strange since he's been here, but if that dream I had really IS a dream, I suppose I can't say things have been out of order since it didn't really happen, that I cannot. I'm so confused.  
  
Saitou certainly showed up at a rather inconvenient time. He knows me by 'Battousai' as well, so I'm sure I looked rather pathetic at the door. I wasn't expecting him, I haven't seen him in a very long time, and just seeing him again shocked me so much, it did. But then again, I suppose I should be expecting things like this now that Yuuki is here. He has a mysterious air about him, a suspicious one as well, I'm not sure if I can trust him. I'll be on guard around him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once Kenshin got to the Police building, he was lead directly to Yahiko. Kaoru didn't come with him, he wouldn't let her. He told her to stay at the dojo and watch it, since they had a guest it would be rude to leave him unattended. Of course, the real reason he wanted her to stay was to watch out for that stranger, making sure he didn't try to steal or commit some crime while they were away.  
  
Moving some hair out of his face, he sat down across from Yahiko on the ground mats.  
  
"I didn't do it Kenshin, you have to believe me."  
  
"I do believe you, Yahiko. I want to find out who might have done this to you, but you have to be completely honest with me and tell me what happened."  
  
The teen nodded. "Well I was in the market, and I was just looking at some stuff, you know, and once I walked past this particular alley way someone grabbed me and pulled me in. Whoever it was did something and I blacked out. After that, I don't know what happened until I woke up and I walked out of the alley, I figured the guy had come to rob me or something so I looked on my belt and I saw more than just my bag of money, Kenshin. I don't know where they came from, so I started to take them off my belt and I was going to go to the police and tell them, but they got to me first and they asked where I got them and they said that I had stolen them!"  
  
"I see. Well, I would say that that makes perfect sense as to think someone framed you, Yahiko. Do you remember any distinct details? Like the criminal's features?"  
  
The black haired boy shook his head. Of course, a dead end, Kenshin thought. But this kind of work was for Police anyways, and he sort of felt like one, asking Yahiko all these questions. His time to visit was up, and the Police were starting to pester him so he stood with a sigh and smiled at Yahiko for reassurance. Leaving the building, he spotted Saitou leaning on the outside wall, a cigarette in his mouth, eyes closed, and arms crossed.  
  
"Himura," he said. "I'd like to have a word with you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Golden eyes peered at Kenshin from across a table. Saitou had asked for Kenshin to come with him, where they wouldn't be distracted, and ended up going to the policeman's house. The house looked so bare, something he wouldn't expect from a married man such as Saitou. He would have expected Saitou's wife to have decorated the place much more. But it wasn't so, the walls were bare, the floors were clean, the china sets were plain and everything seemed so plain. Even the dojo was more alive than this place.  
  
"Saitou why is everything so... bare? Doesn't your wife wish to have a beautiful house?"  
  
There was a sudden look on Saitou's face that said Kenshin shouldn't have brought something like this up. The wolf's glare penetrated him to the core, unnerved him nearly. He had never seen Saitou's glare so intense, yet, somehow it wasn't directed at him. "She died." Came the simple reply. "Five years ago."  
  
"Oh, Saitou, I'm sorry." Kenshin winced, biting his lip. He really hadn't meant to stir up such bad memories, but Saitou just shook his head.  
  
"It was five years ago, Himura. Moving on, the reason I called you here in the first place is that I believe your runt is innocent. Don't ask me why it's just a feeling and my instincts have never been wrong before."  
  
Well that makes sense, Kenshin thought, his nickname happened to be something along the lines of Wolf, so naturally he would have good instincts, he supposed. The read head didn't exactly know how to respond to this though, as he, himself, was going on instinct, but it seemed like Saitou might have been hiding something as well. He wasn't going to pry right now, it was just good to know that he had Saitou on his side, or at least he thought he did. "So are you going to help me find out who it really is?"  
  
"I might."  
  
What a reassuring answer. Kenshin just couldn't fathom what this man was doing. He was being dodgy with his answers, just like Yuuki. The Battousai had to fight the urge to groan and roll his eyes, but he still had a little tight smile that said he was not pleased with that answer. Saitou smiled in return, or rather, smirked. The look nearly knocked Kenshin over.  
  
He had never realized before but... Saitou was incredibly handsome. Kenshin flinched at his own train of thoughts. Not only was the policeman male, but he was as well, and last time he checked he didn't particularly desire males. But then again, he hadn't exactly pushed Yuuki away when he-no, no, that was only a dream, he assured himself... he was still having doubts. But that slim face, narrow, golden eyes, jet black hair, and lithe, yet powerful body just drew him in like a fish on a line.  
  
Kenshin had to force him to look away, a slight shade of pink painting itself across his cheeks when his face suddenly felt hot. He'd never really felt like this before, not towards any male, and Saitou sure as hell didn't look at all feminine, so he couldn't just get away with saying so and convincing himself that was the problem.  
  
Saitou happened to notice the little blush on Kenshin's face and this fact gave him great satisfactory. The simple thought that he had made Kenshin blush was more than enough to make him want to tease him some more.  
  
"Himura, you look a bit red, is something the matter?" The wolf said slyly, knowingly.  
  
"No, I-I'm fine." Stuttering at a time like this? He cursed himself mentally. How could he have let his guard down again?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scythe: Well now, this was a pleasant chapter =D I'm very proud of myself for actually putting a bit of drama and mystery in here *grin grin* Anyways, thank you all who reviewed! It's much appreciated, so keep on reviewing! I'm starting to respond to them now lol. 


	4. The First Clue?

Scythe: The fourth chapter already... wow. You'll all have to thank my Kenshin for this chapter, he motivated me to write more.. lol I got him hooked and I'm proud of it! Teehee.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter Four ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Changing the subject quickly, Kenshin cleared his throat and said. "Well, if you aren't going to help me find him, at least let me tell you what I find."  
  
"If you find anything, or suspect anything just come here and tell me, if I'm not here... You'll find a way in."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the way back home, Kenshin had to think about their conversation, if not much of one, deeply. Everything the man said had some sort of other meaning, it seemed, but surely that could not be. What he really had to think about was the experience he had had with the policeman. This sudden revelation that he could possibly think another male was desirable was a bit much for him, overwhelming really. But then again, he reminded himself, everything has been strange lately so he supposed this shouldn't come as a surprise. He sighed softly, letting his delicate fingertips trail along the hilt of his sword. Of course, it was still dangerous walking around with swords, but he didn't mind. He wouldn't carry it around if he wasn't confident in his abilities to protect himself and others.  
  
He blinked slightly as he reached the dojo. Time flies, he thought with a small smile. It always did when he was deep in thought. Again, his thoughts traveled back to Saitou as he walked past the gates and to the deck, sliding his sandals off as he stepped up. He was greeted by Kaoru, who looked just as depressed when he left. He gave her a hug, telling her all that had happened and she seemed to relax when he told her he believed he was innocent and that he would do all he could to help prove that he was innocent.  
  
Later that night when he was cooking, Yuuki happened to show up and looked to see what he was making. "Mm. Looks good."  
  
"And where have you been all day?"  
  
"Oh, you know, around. I was checking out the city."  
  
"I see." He mumbled, not really paying attention to the guest. He knew he was being rude but he couldn't help it, he didn't want to have anything to do with Yuuki at the moment, not when all he could think about was Saitou and Yahiko and the troubles at hand.  
  
Yuuki seemed to notice he was being ignored, and he certainly didn't like being ignored by pretty boys. It seemed like a lot was on Kenshin's mind. Probably that kid, Yuuki concluded, and how he got into trouble today at the market. He smirked. Tsk, Tsk. Deciding to leave the Battousai to his work, he sauntered out of the kitchen and went to his room, plotting his next move.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Over the next few days, the going seemed to be frighteningly slow. Kenshin had already gone to Saitou's house once, asking if he had found anything, but the policeman was just as stumped and at a dead end as he was. So it was, he was in the market, looking around for possible evidence of anything.  
  
"I'm crazy," said the swordsman. "How am I supposed to find anything if all I don't even know where to start?" His pace slowed as his hope lowered, but suddenly, there was a chill that went up his spine and he looked around. He narrowed his eyes slightly when he saw an alleyway, remembering something about that from Yahiko's story. He walked to it, lifting a hand and resting it on the side of the wall, peering into the darkness. For such a bright day, it was almost pitch black in this alleyway, and he had an eerie feeling about this place. Daringly, he stepped into the darkness, eyes searching for anything, ears and body alert.  
  
For a long while he just stood there, listening, waiting for a trap, any sort of sign, but he didn't get any so he relaxed and took another step forward. He felt something under him, under his foot and he lifted it, looking down. He saw a little glint of something, slightly surprised as it was barely light enough in the way that his trained eyes could barely see, themselves. He bent, and copped the shiny object into his hand. It was round, circular to be exact, and dirty. Blowing on the surface of it, he hadn't registered the fact that dust would fly everywhere as he was soon coughing and waving his hand in front of his face, trying to get some dust particles out of the way.  
  
"Damn it," he cursed softly. Tilting the object, he was startled to find that it was a coin. He pocketed the coin quickly. "I wonder who could have dropped a coin here."  
  
He continued his search, making sure it was thorough and detailed, never missing a single spot, but alas, he came out empty handed. Still, he had a feeling about that alleyway, and he wanted to tell Saitou about it. Maybe he could pick something up better than he could; he was the policeman after all. Then it was settled, he'd head to Saitou's house tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuuki watched the Battousai go into the alleyway, and he watched and watched until almost nightfall until he came out again. "What does he want in that alleyway, I wonder?" The stranger said, narrowing his eyes to thin slits of anger. Jumping down from his place on the roof, he ran after him. "Kenshin!"  
  
The redhead turned, stopping and waiting for him. "Yuuki? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was going to buy something from the market today and I saw you leaving so I wanted to walk home with you."  
  
Great, Kenshin thought sarcastically. Just what he needed: Yuuki interfering with his thoughts. He forced a smile onto his lips and began to walk again, Yuuki quickly falling in step with him. They did the basic chit chat, but Yuuki couldn't seem to get any information out of him. He'd asked where and what he'd been doing today, but he didn't even mention the alleyway, and that was just what Yuuki had wanted to know. Why had Kenshin gone into that particular alleyway? Either way, he'd get it out of him. He planned to do so tonight. All he had to do was seduce him and he'd get anything he wanted. It always worked, even on his master.  
  
That night, Kenshin didn't make dinner for all of them, just for Kaoru, as she was making herself literally sick with worry. She had come down with a small fever that could get worse so he had spent the night by her side until she fell asleep. He exited her room quietly, shutting the door softly. He walked down the hall just as quietly, his feet not even making a sound. He made sure his sword was attached firmly to his waist and slipped on his sandals.  
  
Unknown to him, glaring eyes watched him from the dojo, suspiciously as he moved some hair from his face, looked up at the midnight sky and left the gates. Well, there goes his plan to seduce the Battousai, he noted bitterly. But where was his pretty boy going at such a time of night?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin knocked softly on Saitou's door, not wanting to wake him if he was sleeping, and not wanting to raise any suspicion from neighbors or something to that effect. He was surprised when the wolf came to the door, half dressed, and fully awake. "Himura." His tone sounded a little surprised, which, in turn, surprised the Battousai. He gave him a little smile as he was led in.  
  
The house looked a little bit different in the dark, only lit by a small, wavering fire. It looked comfortable, yet somehow mysterious as well. He seated himself by that warm fire and Saitou sat across from him. They weren't on their knees, like they would normally be when talking; they had sat down in a casual way.  
  
"So what have you come here for at this time of night?"  
  
"Well, I'm surprised your even up, I came later than I expected, I did. Miss Kaoru has fallen ill and I had to take care of her, but what I came here for was to tell you that I want you to check something out for me."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"An alleyway. It gave me a feeling and I'm not sure if it could be connected to the frame. I'm not as experienced in finding evidence like you, so that's why I came to you."  
  
"I see. Did you do any checking, yourself?"  
  
"Yes I did. I didn't find anything out of the ordinary. I found a coin someone had dropped, though."  
  
Saitou twitched. "A coin? Kenshin that could be a piece of evidence right there."  
  
The Battousai blinked in confusion. He couldn't really see how... Oh. OH! He mentally chided himself for being so stupid. His face turned a brilliant shade of red and he looked away. "Oh." There was a laugh from across from him and he winced, knowing it was at his expense. As it died, there was a rustling sound and suddenly, something touching his chin, turning his face to meet the wolf's golden gaze. If his face hadn't been hot before it certainly was now as the thoughts of just a few days ago came rushing back and slapping him in the face.  
  
Lips graced his in the slightest, teasing touch. It made him shiver. He closed his eyes and let Saitou kiss him fully on the lips, kissing him back even. It felt good, and sent his heart pounding, his body pulsing with need- and for a male no less. The thought made him shiver again and suddenly, he was on his back, sword discarded and Saitou over him, holding his face between long fingers.  
  
Kenshin's lips parted in a small, soft gasp, and Saitou took advantage of that, sliding his tongue into his mouth and exploring the wet warmth that was Kenshin. Pulling away, they looked at each other, and for a long time they just stared into each others eyes until they were kissing again, and this time, Kenshin had initiated it.  
  
Scythe: So what do you think of that? Eh? Eh? *waggles eyebrows* I think it was nice, if I do say so myself. *grin* 


	5. Something Amiss

Scythe: Well, the plot keeps on getting thicker doesn't it? I'm so proud. I might actually finish this story lmfao... then I have to go do my other ones.. I'm going to delete some of them though, I can't keep them all. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Reviewer's corner! I'm sorry for those of you who reviewed for Ch. 3 and didn't get their review answered. But here's from Ch. 4.  
  
Toki Mirage-- Er... That wasn't actually a lemon Oo. If you want lemon, and like X/1999, then check out that story. But thank you for reading and reviewing! =D  
  
animuffin-- Yes..... Yes!!! Love the Saitou/Kenshin. Whee! ^^ Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Tammy14-Ta da! Here's the next chap~ter!!! ^^  
  
Abby -WCD-Weeeellllll... I'm not going to spoil anything so ha, ha. XD Have fun Reading. And THANK YOU!!!  
  
amekan-Thank you. I'm sooo glad you like it. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Oni-Baka-I'm going, I'm going! Here! *hands him/her the chapter on a gold platter* And thank you for reviewing!  
  
Cheeseburger of Doom-- Ha, ha. I know you! =P You e-mailed me and stuff... e.e;; anyways, enough of my rambling. I like Saitou too, he's so cool. I was at my friends house, and she had these Kenshin and Saitou and kaoru action figures. We kind of... made a nice little yaoi episode of Rurouni Kenshin..... FWAHAHAHA. O.o;; ahem. Anyways... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Zeynel-- ... XD I'm not telling you anything. You'll have to read and find out. ... Ok I'll tell you one thing: Don't look for any romance with Kaoru or anything, I just don't really want to have to deal with her e.e;;; Lol, I'm not too fond of her. She's there.. because she's there..... Anyways, I'm glad you like this story, and I'm happy that you reviewed, thank you so much ^^  
  
koe760-I know. you all are going to hate me for the 6th chapter, which I'm almost done with, but I'm not going to tell you why. Don't get too comfy, theres still the big climax and such right, right? *waggles eyebrows* keep reading! Thanks!  
  
Gia-I had to stop there... because I'm a bastard and I like cliffhangers lol. Thanks for reading, here's the next chapter.  
  
Death-on-Valentines-Yes, yes, I love it too! *dramatic sigh* Siatou's like the prince on the white horse and Kenshin, the damsel in distress!!!..... ahem, right. Please continue reading!Have fun =D  
  
Arizosa-No problem! =) Thanks for sticking to this story, I, myself, take great pride in this story, and half of it is because reviewers like you come and say how much they like it. Thank you!!!  
  
Fox Girl1-hopefully I can make more great chapters. I'mg happy that you like this sotry (how many times have I said that? Lol) I just like to write because of all you guys(and gals) out there who make me feel so loved. ^^  
  
Sinnatious-I save the best for last(Not that I don't care just as much about everyone else). You are so friggin cool. I have NO clue why but I love your name, even if I don't know what it means. Its just fun to say(or try to say). Haha. Yes, I like to be unpredictable, and I'm tired of the same old boring story with either no plot, or a plot that doesn't seem like it will go anywhere.. Or, like I said, a predictable one. Good times, mang. Keep reviewing, and blah blah, you've heard it all already XDDD Thanks. Here ya go!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin knew better than to stay all night at Saitou's house, not that he was ready to do something like that, but the urge to stay all night with him was there. It was such a strange feeling too, trusting the wolf like that, but it wasn't unpleasant. Either way, he ended up getting into bed earlier than he had thought which was good, because he was tired from his long day.  
  
Kaoru didn't look very good so he went and got a bowl of water and a cloth. He dumped the cloth into the cool water and squeezed out most of the excess liquid before folding it and resting it on the dojo master's forehead. He gently moved some hair out of her face with his fingers, a worried expression coming to his face. He should ask the doctor to come and look at her, but he hadn't seen him or his granddaughters in a very long time. He had always supposed they had gone out on a trip. He made a mental note to go to their house and see if they were home.  
  
Standing, he made his way to the kitchen and made some breakfast for himself, and Kaoru. He was sure the guest could take care of himself. He brought a tray into Kaoru's room, set it next to her sleeping form and began to eat his half. He really had no idea what he would do today. Perhaps he should meet up with Saitou to investigate that alleyway?  
  
Kaoru showed no signs of waking up, so he just left the breakfast where it was. He stood again, and left the room.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin," Yuuki said out of nowhere, which nearly made him draw his sword, but he stilled his hand and looked over to him. The cheesy grin of Yuuki was presented to him, and an arm around his shoulders. "I have a little question for y-"  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hold on," Kenshin said, pushing his arm off his shoulders and going to the door, sliding it open. Saitou stood there, looking down expectedly at Kenshin.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
"I've found something I'm sure you'd be interested in, and I would like you to come see." Saitou's eyes shifted to Yuuki, whom was behind Kenshin now, and he certainly looked pissed.  
  
...  
  
"Himura, would you come with me, to the station, I granted Yahiko a visitor, and he requested you."  
  
"Um, alright."  
  
Without any further ado, he slipped on his sandals as he grabbed his brush from out of no where, raking it through his hair and then retying it as they walked past the gates. Yuuki still watched, even after he left, glaring. Saitou.  
  
"Damn you, Saitou. I can tell that he knows who I am. No mistake. If I'm going to get Kenshin to act as my pawn, then I will have to make my move quickly, and if the need arises, I just might have to bring in my special weapon; something I've been working on for a while. I think, my dear Battousai, that you would be the most perfect person to test it on."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yahiko isn't the real reason why you called me away, is it?" Kenshin asked softly.  
  
"That is correct." Saitou replied, keeping his gaze straight before them as they walked.  
  
"Then what is it that you need to show me, and why did you need to lie about it?"  
  
"I found something in an alleyway, I got up early to check out the alleyways this morning, and I found the one you were in. Not only did I see your footprints, but I saw signs of struggle. There was some blood on the wall as well, and something else that had blood on it. I also found another coin. This could be the lead we've been looking for."  
  
"You found all that this morning?"  
  
"Indeed. But, Himura, I must say that you... 'tampered' with the evidence."  
  
Kenshin blinked for a moment and his face flushed slightly. "How?"  
  
"Your footprints were on the turned dust and dirt. But the good news is....." He grabbed his chin between his fingers, like he had the night before, succeeding in making the wanderer blush, intensely. "I could tell that you did not make those marks." With that, he let his face go. It took a moment for Kenshin to regain his composure, but he pretended that it didn't faze him at all.  
  
"Well that's good." He said. It was an attempt to fill the oncoming silence that had wanted to intrude on them. Saitou and he did not say anything further until they got to the scene of the crime. When they got there, they spent most of the time talking about possible scenarios, and motives. The fiery haired wanderer stepped carefully, and examined the block of wood that had blood on it, along with the blood spatter on the wall. Of course, how could he have forgotten to ask about wounds to Yahiko?  
  
"We should ask Yahiko if he was wounded during the frame, we should, and others should be present, so that they can hear his answer. If the answer is yes, we should ask if he remembers what hit him where."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea, Himura. You're getting better at this police business." A sly smirk accompanied that remark, and Kenshin found himself staring, smiling a bit as well. "We should do it as soon as possible."  
  
"I have to find a doctor for Kaoru first, why don't you get some other officers on this before it is tampered with anymore by any other, animal or human, who may come in this alley."  
  
"Agreed." With that, they departed to do their separate tasks and the day went on slowly. It turned out, much to Kenshin's despair, the doctor was not home. His next choice was to find Megumi, so he also set out to do that. He was so relieved when he found her, the events that had happened just poured out of his mouth. He had felt better to get it off his chest, and Megumi was happy to comply. She went to the dojo right away and determined just what Kenshin had suspected.  
  
"You were right. She has made herself sick with all this worrying. I hope everything turns out alright. I can give you something that will make her fever subside, and some powder you should put into her drink or on her food, that serves as a strengthener to the immune system. I think that if you do this for at least two meals a day, then she should be better within a week's span of time."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'll deliver the medicines tomorrow morning."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, he visited Saitou again, told him the situation with Kaoru, and brought up something about Yuuki.  
  
"Yuuki? That's what he calls himself now, hm?" He mumbled this to his self, making sure Kenshin could not hear. It was better if Kenshin didn't know for the time being, that Yuuki was not who he seemed. But, of course, if he didn't tell him soon, he could be in danger. He wasn't sure why Kenshin was telling him about Kaoru's condition, although he wasn't complaining. He really didn't care, but it did touch him to know that Kenshin was starting to trust him.  
  
The meeting with Kenshin was over all too quickly, and the Battousai left. They would meet later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It turned out that, since Kenshin hadn't been there all day, Megumi had left the medicine in a safe spot and the fiery haired, violet-eyed wanderer picked it up, walking into the dojo after kicking his shoes off, and checking up on Kaoru. He set the meds by her side and then tip toed himself tiredly to his room. He was looking forward to his sleep time, but of course, since I'm writing this story, he's not going to get it, because there Yuuki sat, on his bed, his back to him.  
  
At first, he thought he had walked into the wrong room, but it was not so, he realized, because the sleeping mats he was on were not the spare ones, but his own. "May I help you?"  
  
"You left so unexpectedly, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Alright, go ahead then."  
  
"Where do you go off to during the nights?" He was up and on his feet in one swift, graceful movement, and he strode over to Kenshin, pushing him against the wall and putting a hand to either side of him by his face. "And don't try to deny it, I've seen it."  
  
"I wasn't going to deny it, but where I go during the night is none of your concern."  
  
Then, a mocking sad look came to the stranger's face. "I'm worried about you, my widdle Kenny."  
  
"...Wonderful." Kenshin drawled out in an exasperated tone.  
  
Yuuki decided to let it go for now, he would find out anyways. He already promised himself that. Well, why not set that promise into motion? "Kenshin... has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" He reached over and touched his cheek gently. It sounded as if he had actually meant it, and perhaps he did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scythe: ah, I know you're all going to hate me for ending it a little bit short. *sigh* you'll just have to deal with it. What does Yuuki have in store for our cute little wanderer? Chapter six is on its way! Remember, the more reviews, the faster it comes out *sounds really selfish* sorry if that seemed rude or self-centered Oo;;; 


	6. It Starts

Scythe: not much to be said about this one. You'll just have to read and find out. Thanks again to all my reviewers, you really make a difference, I mean it. *tear, tear* Oh, and... don't hate me for this chapter o;; (by the way, I posted a rough draft on accident, and forgot to cut and paste all my responses to my reviewers, so here's the updated chapter =D ) Due to technical difficulties, I had to remove the reviewers corner, I'm really sorry.  
  
Chapter Six of: Of Swords and Strangers. (OSAS)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A blush came to the wanderers cheeks and he looked away. "Yes, actually, thank you."  
  
"No, no. Don't thank me. I wasn't going to say you were beautiful, I was just asking." Yuuki said with another one of his cheesy grins. Kenshin looked back at him, his eye twitching in anger, not because he was full of himself, but that he made a fool out of himself.  
  
"Well isn't that nice of you?"  
  
"I was kidding, you know. Just getting a rise out of you, I really do think you're beautiful."  
  
Trying to get out from under his arms, Kenshin ducked his head and made a dash for it. It wasn't a very successful dash, but a dash none-the-less. His wrist was grabbed in strong hands and pulled roughly. He stumbled slightly and found himself flush up against Yuuki.  
  
"Why is it you insist on doing this?" Yuuki asked, purring it into his ear, which sent a shiver down the other swordsmen's spine. "I..." He said, adding the effect of suspense and drama to his words, he knew the art of seduction, and he knew it well. It seemed as if it was working, because Kenshin had closed his eyes, his arms braced against his chest. "I want to take your pains away. I want to help you through this mess, so let me take your mind off of it."  
  
...Why was he actually considering saying yes? Kenshin looked up with his violet eyes, looking into the emerald ones of the stranger. That was a bad idea, since he now felt like saying yes even more. "But..." His eyes felt so heavy, and his senses were dulling, no... they were being suppressed. But if he wasn't doing that, then who or what was?  
  
"Just leave everything to me..."  
  
That suppressing of the emotions was there again... there was something wrong. He suddenly pushed Yuuki away, wide-eyed. "What are you doing to me?" His body wouldn't respond, and he found himself on the ground, under Yuuki.  
  
"I was planning on seducing you, then following through with my plan, but you leave me no choice, Battousai." He slipped something into his mouth, leaned down, and kissed Kenshin hard, making him swallow the object that had been in his own mouth. But that wasn't all, Yuuki also pulled out a vile of distasteful-looking, grayish-green liquid, and pressed it to his lips. Yuuki stroked his throat, making him swallow the thick substance, since Kenshin, himself, could not move a single muscle. "You see, once you swallow all of this, it will react with the pill in your stomach, and then you'll be mine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The night went on slowly from there, on, and once Yuuki left the room, Kenshin was able to move again, although, not very much. His stomach was already starting to hurt, and he leaned against a wall, panting as he broke out in a slight sweat. He had heard of the one that travels from city to city, killing off the strongest of warriors there, and then moving on to the next. He had a special power that was much like the power that Jinei had had, except one difference. The person being ensnared in the trap had to have let their guard down, had to be somewhat emotionally confused. And that's just what had happened to him.  
  
It all made sense now. He now knew why Yuuki had tried to hard to get close to him, to kiss him, and seduce him.  
  
I'm so stupid, the red-head cursed his self; I should have seen this coming. He hadn't known this would happen, he lacked in the ability to control his sexual feelings, and being with Saitou, and kissing him, had just made it easier for him to be ensnared. He hadn't been in a relationship after Tomoe. He had hardened his heart to the world and emotions, but once he had found he had a liking for men, it made him crash back to square one.  
  
The pain was getting worse, it was burning, and it was starting to circulate through his body. He could feel it in his blood system now; he could feel it going throughout his entire body. And his head, oh his head was throbbing and aching. He didn't know if he would be making it out of this alive. But Yuuki had said that he would be his. That could have meant many things. It could have meant that he would be his to kill; it could have meant that he was his to violate as he pleased.  
  
Gasping suddenly, he doubled over as the most excruciating pain he had ever felt rushed through his system, tearing him apart, it seemed. He literally felt that if he moved an inch, his limbs would slowly start to fall off, or his stomach would fall out of his own body. How long had it been; seconds, minutes, hours? It seemed like this chemical within his body was working fast, and the pain multiplied with every movement-every thought- even.  
  
"Sai...tou. Nnn!" He cried out, his mind was failing him. Why... why was he in pain? Wait... Why was he in this room? Why was he doubled over? What was his name? What was he just thinking?  
  
The pain began to subside and he blinked slowly. His breathing began to calm and his violet eyes, narrow and serious looked about. He couldn't conjure up a single thought. He couldn't even wonder where he was. He could smell, hear, taste, touch, and see perfectly fine, but his mind could not register anything.  
  
Smiling coyly, the green haired stranger walked forward, admiring his handiwork. He knelt and lifted the chin of the lifeless man-slayer. Well, he supposed, not completely lifeless, as he was breathing and his eyes were moving. He gently kissed unresponsive lips and stroked the side of his soft face. "Battousai."  
  
Instantaneously, the world seemed to come back to Kenshin, and he was able to think again, move again, and recall what he knew...which wasn't very much. He knew he needed his sword, and he looked around for it quickly. The stranger in front of him held the sword of the Battousai out, offering it to the red-headed man. "Looking for this?"  
  
He snatched it away, untrusting of this person. He looked down at his glorious sword, but it was not the sakabatou, the reverse-bladed sword; it was a plain, simple, yet strong and deadly sword. Of course, not even a thought of a reverse-blade sword popped into his mind as he ran deft fingers along the hilt, then grasped it. He let go, and then grasped it again, getting the feel of it back into his mind, memorizing it.  
  
Yuuki helped him to his feet and he, once again, grasped his sword, but this time he drew it, with all the swiftness he had learned and remembered from long ago, fresh in his mind. The blade was beautiful, he thought, and he relished the shining, sharp object in his hands. Yuuki, smirking behind him, watched.  
  
'Yes. The Battousai is back, and under my control, I cannot be defeated now. Just look at the way his eyes shine as he thinks about using that weapon. My plan is successful, and the man-slayer is back. None of that petty wanderer shit he got into. Oh no, good talent should not go to waste.'  
  
"Battousai... Kenshin," he uttered softly in a purr. The one in front of him turned, facing him with a deadly stare, the stare of the man-slayer that he had longed to see. This served to make him smirk wider, and he drew the Battousai close. "Let's get you changed."  
  
Without a word, he led him to the closet of Kenshin's room. He had done some searching while Kenshin was out, and looked around his room a lot, searching for things he could use against him, things that would aid him. When he found Kenshin's old clothes, he was quite astounded, yet excited all the same, and this is what he led his pet to.  
  
"Choose what you wish."  
  
Narrowed, hard violet eyes stared at the choices. Most of it was a pinkish purple color, which he detested greatly, but as he moved most of the clothing aside, he found none other than his blue outfit, the one he knew and remembered. He picked it up, and placed it over his arm, not catching the devilish smirk that came from Yuuki as he picked up the articles of clothing.  
  
"Good choice." A deadly stare was laid upon him and he nearly flinched, but held his ground. He understood why Kenshin seemed to be so angry with him. He was, in fact, babying him.  
  
The Battousai slowly began to disrobe himself, and rid himself of the pink attire he had been wearing before, kicking it aside distastefully. It seemed as if he didn't even have any modesty while he changed in front of the other. He knew that the man was weaker than him, and that he could prevent any attack from happening. A bold man he is, Yuuki thought, admiring the others' body and instincts. But he doesn't realize that I own him, and he will listen to me.  
  
Once the man-slayer was completely dressed, he was about to say something when he pulled out his hair tie, and started to redo his hair. Of course, Yuuki twitched slightly, impatiently, and tried not to show he was getting angry. Then again, he wasn't prepared to look back up to see the sexiest thing he's ever seen. Instantly, he wanted to touch that man, and do things he hadn't thought of before, but he reminded himself that this was no such time to think such things... although that never stopped him before.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Saitou showed up at the door, knocking gently, and waiting patiently, but he didn't get what he was expecting. In fact, quite the opposite, no one came to the door at all. He let himself in, and wandered down the hall, peeking into rooms, and listening for sounds, but even Kaoru's room was empty, and if he wasn't mistaken, she was severely ill. What was even more peculiar, was that the medicine, that was assumed to be Kaoru's, was still where it sat, and even he knew one should take their meds with them at all times, just in case. So then what was going on here? Where were Kenshin and Kaoru? And where, more importantly, was Yuuki?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scythe: hhhoolllly crap this was fun to write. I know you all hate me for being so mean to Kenshin. But, oh my, what has happened to our innocent wanderer, and where is everyone?! AHHHHH!!! I know you're all going insane with wonder. Too bad, you'll have to wait for the next chapter. ^^ Please continue to review, and damn, when I said review, I didn't mean go back and review every chapter XDDDD though that's fine with me ^^. Forgive me for its slight shortness, but the long paragraphs make up for it... right? ;; and the quick updating.. yeah ;;;;;;; *brain dead* 


	7. Battousai

Scythe: Chapter seven is here! =D I'm so happy. I'm sorry this one took a little longer than expected to come out =S I didn't realize that CH 6 had a little error in it at one point and so I had to fix that and blah, blah, not a lot of people actually read this so I think I'll save you the lectures X.x (I'm so proud to be working on the OSAS project ^^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Reviewer's corner:  
  
Hirame- Hehe. Thanks for stickin' by! Here's Chapter Seven! You are my favorite reviewer!  
  
Kaji The Harlequin-I'm GETTING to the lemon between them, ok? X.x My favorite reviewer *nod nod*  
  
Abby -WCD-You continue to be my favorite reviewer! XDDD You are HILARIOUS! Gotta love the random skits you make with Kenshin/Battousai, Yuuki and Saitou XDD and a few other random people. Anyways, here's the next chappie!  
  
Madori-chan-Ah, my favorite reviewer. =) Here's the promised chapter!  
  
Fox Girl1-Here is the newest chapter. You're so my favorite reviewer =DDD  
  
Sinnatious-OO;; I don't take responsibility for any deaths from lack of oxygen! ;; Lol, my favorite reviewer, here is your seventh chapter =D I hope I continue to impress you and keep you suspended!  
  
koe760-my FAVORITE reviewer! No hunting down my family o.o;; lmfao. Here's the seventh chapter, eighth chapter soon to come!  
  
Arizosa-Oh? That's good! Lol hopefully I can throw you off with some surprises! ^^ By the way, you're my favorite reviewer.  
  
Gia-Aw ^^ Thank you for waiting, here's the seventh chapter and I hope you like it. You're deffinately my favorite reviewer.  
  
Kenshin-Even though, technically, you don't review, I'm including this in here anyways because you tell me your reviews in Yahoo IM XD. This chapter is dedicated to you cause you're just so freakin' awesome =DDD. And you're my own personal Kenshin that I met at the anime convention XD. Hehe. You're my favorite reviewer ^^;;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Was it already too late? Had Yuuki made his move? Impossible! Only fools would make such a daring move so soon, but then again, he had heard that Yuuki was a daring risk taker. The wolf narrowed his eyes, he had to find them, and he had to find them fast. He rushed out of the dojo, but then stopped. Where was he going to look? He didn't even know where to start. First, it was Yahiko, now Kenshin and Kaoru? Was this all in Yuuki's plan? He hissed softly to himself and grit his teeth. Kenshin...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Set her down here."  
  
The command was followed, and Kamiya Kaoru was set on a wooden deck that seemed to be falling apart. The Battousai's hand rested upon the hilt of his sword once his arms and hands were clear of the burden they had been carrying before. Not like he wouldn't hesitate to drop the girl and draw his sword if the need had arisen. He didn't know why but he was following this man's orders, and he didn't even remember him. He had said that he worked for him for many years, but that didn't really explain why they had had sex before leaving with the girl. Not that he was complaining, oh no, quite the opposite, he was very pleased. It had felt good, and it was a stress reliever, although he wasn't exactly sure why he was stressed and tense in the first place.  
  
Looking over to the said lover, he tilted his head as he took him in. He was attractive, but something seemed to be nagging at the back of his mind and he felt something within him, like... guilt. But that certainly couldn't be true, since he hadn't felt guilt since he was a small child and there was nothing to feel guilty about anyways. He shrugged it off, as Yuuki told him to cover the woman, who, he thought absently, didn't look very good. It seemed the girl was sick. She was pale, and occasionally coughed. Although she coughed very few times, the coughs were deep, and it sounded almost painful. In fact, it probably was, but he really didn't care. He was just bringing her along because he was ordered to. What a boring order, he thought. He wasn't there to cart that woman around for nothing. So what exactly was her purpose? It didn't matter as long as he got an actual order that he would get to DO something. The way he thought it, it almost seemed like killing was a habit or hobby of his. How detesting. His nose scrunched up in a silent snarl as these thoughts went through his mind. And, come to think of it, why didn't he remember much? He tried to think about events that came before this, but he couldn't remember much. He remembered his Master, and the training he received, and he remembered things from his childhood, but nothing after a woman saw him kill someone and quoted that he made it rain blood. What had happened to her? He must have killed her too. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, he guessed.  
  
"Battousai, I think we need to pay a visit to the city, hmm? Someone is waiting for you, there."  
  
His eyes rose slowly and looked at the green haired, jade eyed man before him. He rose from where he had sat next to the girl while he thought, and made a check to make sure he had his sword at his side. Licking his dry lips, he moved some red hair out of his eyes and walked forward, wordlessly to Yuuki. The other smiled at him coyly and hooked an arm around his waist, looking down at him.  
  
He tilted his head up in a trained response, letting the other kiss him on the lips. He kissed him back, hands on his shoulders, and slid his tongue along his bottom lip. The lips opened, and he slid his tongue inside, moving the slick muscle along the others'. Of course, what was intended to be a quick kiss turned out to be a passionate, deep one, Yuuki noted, and he felt aroused just by this single kiss. He was pretty sure the others' looks had something to do with it, and the fact that their bodies had become very close. He didn't mind, though.  
  
They broke away for air, and Yuuki continued down his pet's neck, in which the Battousai tilted his head to the side to allow more access to. It might take a while to get to town... but that was alright. He nipped softly on the pale flesh of the neck below his lips and smirked when he felt the hands on his shoulders tighten as the other held back a grunt.  
  
"I thought we were going to town." He stated softly, eyes half open.  
  
"We will; this is just a minor detour." He licked along his throat, then down to his collar bone, leaving a trail of kisses along it. He slid the front of his dark blue gi apart, lowering his mouth to the skin that was under it and flicked his tongue along a hard nipple, earning a little hiss of pleasure from above. He loved hearing sounds from his new pet.  
  
But then, there was a sound neither of them expected.  
  
"Nnn..?  
  
Both of their heads shot up and eyes darted around. Only when they didn't see anyone else did they look down towards Kaoru, who had opened her eyes, and was squinting to look at them. Her voice was raspy, and it sounded strained. Kenshin 'tsk'ed, glaring at the woman that had interrupted his pleasure. "Can't I kill her?"  
  
There was a little snicker and a kiss to his neck, in which he purred. "No, we need her."  
  
"K-Kenshin?" She forced, trying to decipher if it was really her Kenshin that had just asked if he could kill her. The voice sounded the same, except... no! No, it couldn't be! He was the Battousai? What had happened while she was sleeping? And why could she barely see? She could barely move and she wanted to rub her eyes so she could see clearer, but her body wasn't responding to her.  
  
"If you will, please be quite, you interrupted our play time."  
  
"Yuuki?" She asked. Her throat was feeling a little better than it had been a few days ago, or. was it just one? And what was up with Yuuki and Kenshin? Why were they acting so strange? "Play... time?" She forced the question, trying her best to swallow.  
  
"That's right. Just go back to sleep, and when you wake up, everything will be better."  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
A 'tsk' was her only answer.  
  
"Kenshin, what's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"I wish whatever it is that she's sick with would get worse so she can't talk. Her voice is getting on my nerves." Yuuki huffed.  
  
"How does she know my name?"  
  
"Well, who wouldn't?" He grabbed Kenshin and latched onto his neck with his mouth again, successfully receiving a moan. He'd have to catch him off guard more.  
  
"We'll be back, don't go anywhere." Yuuki snickered, mocking her condition.  
  
She felt tears spring into her eyes as she watched them leave. What happened?! The question just repeated itself in her mind over and over again until she felt she could scream. But she couldn't, and she was painfully aware of that. She wanted to, but she couldn't, for her throat was sore, and her breathing was already labored. She was wheezing and light headed suddenly. Damn her sickness! She needed to help Kenshin!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Damn it, the wolf cursed mentally. He was looking everywhere. He even went to Yahiko and informed him that Kenshin was missing, which he was thinking twice about, since the boy had nearly gone hysterical. He was probably shaking in his cell right now. Moving on to the present situation, he bit his lip, looking around. Where to start? He suddenly caught a glimpse of red in the distance. Kenshin? He turned and looked, but it wasn't him. A sigh left his lips. He pulled out a cigarette and placed it into his mouth and started digging around for something to light it with. He suddenly felt rushed. He knew why he should be; yet, there was something in him that said to keep going, to not give up.  
  
He pushed himself off the wall and made sure his sword was at his side. He looked up and caught unforgettable violet eyes. Kenshin? Those eyes looked back at him, but they weren't the regular Kenshin eyes. He knew that look, and his clothes. Something had happened to him; he was wearing that dark blue gi he remembered from so long ago. That was not a good sign. Before he could even say anything, the Violet eyes were pulled away from him when Kenshin was spoken to by someone he could not see. Kenshin gave him one last look, and then disappeared among the crowd.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That man had seemed familiar to him; why? Those eyes that stared into his own, those small, golden eyes reminded him of something. He couldn't remember, it hurt to think about it. He sighed. 'I hate headaches.' He thought grimly to himself. He let the thought go, though it would bug him later, and continued on his way. They were coming up to the jail, but they had to lay low until the streets began to clear up. You never knew who might be there, watching, or if there might be a trap. Although that didn't make any sense because they didn't know that they were coming.  
  
"What are we going to do for the few hours' wait until nightfall?"  
  
"I can think of something." That little smirk that the manslayer knew too well. That meant he wanted sex. For being with him only for a day or two, he was sure predictable. But then again that only aided the slayer in his quest. If the need ever arose to turn on Yuuki, he'd know his weaknesses if he kept this up. "No, really I think we should lay low until then." No kidding, the Battousai thought sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. He was beginning to question whether he should be following this man's orders. Although, he didn't know it himself, but the poison he had had earlier wasn't supposed to let him think like that.  
  
'Ah,' Yuuki thought. 'It feels wonderful to control the Battousai. He's so fun to manipulate. My plan is flawless, and soon that little rat of a kid will be gone, and then that bitch. Once those two are out of the way, then there really won't be anyone else to bring Kenshin back to his right mind, and he'll be mine, forever. I already know that his other friend, what was his name, Sanosuke? Yes, that's it. He's on a trip with the doctor, and we'll be long gone before he gets back.' This brought joy to his life, knowing that this Sanosuke would come back only to find disaster and his precious Kenshin missing. He sighed blissfully and shivered with excitement. He really DID love to cause chaos.  
  
Looking over to his pet, he noted that he looked extremely bored and impatient. Perhaps he should bring him to a restaurant to have a little bite to eat? Yeah, that sounded good, he was hungry too. He waved for Kenshin to follow him and they walked to a nearby eatery, were sat down, and then they began to talk softly until it came time to order. Once the food got there, they ate in silence, but Kenshin relished every moment. It felt as if he hadn't eaten in days, and he didn't like to talk while he was enjoying a meal anyways. Thoughts of the stranger with the beautiful golden eyes came back to him again, and he found himself slowly coming to a stop and just thinking about him. Why did it hurt to think about him? And why did he seem so familiar?  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He looked up towards Yuuki, realizing he had stopped eating and had gone into a blank stare. "Nothing."  
  
"That's a lie."  
  
He glared at the other man, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Why don't you mind your own business?"  
  
This seemed to set Yuuki off, and he visibly twitched, but he didn't say anything, he just continued to eat. It didn't matter if he had been talked back to, he concluded, it was in the Battousai's nature to contort in rude ways. Besides, what this Battousai would give him was worth the little bumps in the road.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scythe: I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it =D. I'm excited because the action is starting to take place and my idea! My IDEA!!! I can't wait to use it! It's going to be so very fun! ^^ 


	8. Death

Scythe: Here's the Eighth chapter, people. I know you're all dying to read it XD.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter Eight  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Standing, Yuuki paid for their meal and gestured for the manslayer to get up as well. He responded, doing just that and grabbing his sword. As they left, people stared and pointed to their swords, hissing words under their breath, accusations and some even recognized him as the Battousai. It didn't even faze him at all, and he just ignored them, until he got outside. It was night, just as they planned. Yuuki and him self crept through the shadows, slowly, hardly making a noise, if any at all, and they were extremely cautious as they slipped into the police station.  
  
"Um, excuse me, but we'll have to take your swords. They are not allowed here under the law of-" Before he could finish, there was a smirk and a gesture from Yuuki, and the cop was lying on the floor, bleeding, his throat slit. The other's around them gasped and drew their own swords.  
  
"What do you expect to achieve by this? Raiding a police station? You're out of your minds!" One said, and another blindly launched himself forward, sword in the air. He brought it down on the Battousai, but the Battousai was gone before the blade even got near him. He appeared behind him and slashed out, slicing through the delicate skin of the human before him. He raised the blade to his lips and smirked, reflecting the light off his blood-stained sword towards the others. They all took a step back in horror, appalled at the site they were seeing. One of their men had just died, and by the hands of this other so easily.  
  
"Yes, and we enjoy every minute of it." Yuuki replied, that same smirk graced his lips once again. He loved getting a rise out of people.  
  
A few of them decided to team up and circled around him, oblivious to the fact that Yuuki was making his way towards the keys on the desk, and swiping them up with ease. All the while, the Battousai whirled around in a circle, like some sort of exotic dance, and slashed all of them in one round, blood spattering across his face and clothes as they fell. He licked his lips, ridding them of the tainted blood he disliked in taste. He grabbed the last, shaking officer by the collar and quickly plunged his sword into the depths of his stomach, piercing him all the way through, then letting him go, the blade slicing up as he fell.  
  
He flicked his wrist, cleaning his blade, more or less, of the blood that had been on it, with the air from the swift swish. He stepped over the dead bodies and followed where Yuuki had gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He couldn't believe his eyes. The kid was gone, his cell was unlocked, and there was no trace of where he went. His eye twitched in annoyance. Someone had let him out, and he knew it. Someone who had to have access to the keys, and someone who knew they were coming. But no one knew they were coming, or so he thought.  
  
In the shadows, Hajime Saitou had his hand over Yahiko's mouth, keeping him quiet, and guiding him to the outside world. Once they finally made it outside, he told Yahiko to hide somewhere close by. No, Saitou hadn't known they were coming, he had just had a feeling something bad was going to happen and the young swordsman-in-training was the cause of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuuki grit his teeth, hard, and hissed through them in anger. The man in power snapped at the Battousai to find whoever it was that had taken the kid, but the Battousai was already walking away.  
  
"Where the hell are you going?"  
  
"There's someone outside with a strong fighting spirit, and it calls to me."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
But all he could do was follow him. Sure enough, Hajime Saitou stood, waiting for them outside. He, himself actually didn't realize he was waiting for THEM, but it didn't matter, he knew once Kenshin stepped outside drenched in blood who had done what. His eyes traveled along the blood ridden form, and he then back up to violet eyes he knew all too well. "So you're the one who's doing this, Battousai." It sure as hell wasn't a question. (AN: Obviously 'cause there's no question mark =P)  
  
That sense of familiarity was back again, and it chilled the manslayer to the bone. Why was it so strange to see this man here in front of him? His head was starting to hurt, and something was trying to make itself known within his head, but he suppressed it, drawing his sword.  
  
"Battousai, get rid of this impudent fool quickly, and then find the kid!"  
  
He didn't need to be told once. Hell, he didn't need to be told at all. They began circling each other, and the stopped, going into their individual stances. Something flashed before his eyes, and he twitched, his head ached horribly, but he couldn't get the picture clear enough to see. It didn't matter. All he had to do was defeat this man; that was simple enough.  
  
At a speed greater than the human eye could follow, they flung themselves towards each other and swords clashed. They swung around, and a tap was heard as their feet touched the ground before it left it again, and they were in the air, jumping at each other. The red head spun around, swinging his sword out, but each slash was blocked effectively by the other man. As he was pushed away, powerfully by Saitou, he stopped, looking at him with wide eyes; it was like he had done this fight before, like it was some age old dance.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Shouldn't you know, Battousai?"  
  
The manslayer's violet gaze narrowed again. "Don't answer my questions with questions of your own."  
  
"Enough talk, Battousai. If you have truly forgotten me, then prove it!"  
  
The smaller of the two 'tsk'ed slightly in irritation and they were at each others' throats again, hissing at each other, for nothing seemed to work against each other. His headache kept getting worse, every time he looked into those golden eyes, and tried to keep eye contact, things within him began to get complicated.  
  
'Stop!'  
  
He suddenly faltered in his movements, eyes going wide when he heard the voice. What in the world? That falter was all Saitou needed and he stabbed Kenshin through the shoulder, eliciting an unexpected cry from him. He clutched his sword still, but the blade was still through him, so he couldn't move, lest he wanted to be sliced in half. He stood there, in pain, and glared at the other.  
  
"Kenshin, you haven't forgotten me. You fought me the same way you did all those years ago when we faced off in town, and here we are, in a town, fighting the same battle; the same steps."  
  
There was a defiant glare from the red-head, so Saitou, smirking slightly to himself, and raising the blade, cut upwards slightly, earning a wince from his opponent. He watched as the blood began to pool at the manslayer's feet, a sickening sight he never wanted to see; not under Kenshin. He wrenched the blade back, freeing the Battousai, and eyed his bleeding competitor as he clutched his shoulder, trying to keep himself upright. He was probably extremely weak from the blood-loss, the wolf guessed.  
  
To his surprise, the red-head raised his sword, catching him off guard, and plunged forward, digging the blade into Saitou's stomach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the first time that night, Yuuki drew his long sword, carrying it readily at his side. He saw movement in the shadows of the alley; the same alley that he had framed the kid in. "I know you're here, I can see you." He was lying, hoping that the kid would step out of the shadows from which he hid, but he didn't, and it pissed him off. "Just give it up, this is the fate that I've decided for you, and I always get what I want. After all, I got your precious Kenshin, did I not?" He heard an enraged scream as Yahiko jumped out from where he was hiding.  
  
"No! Kenshin would NEVER side with you!"  
  
"That's right, he wouldn't, but then again, he isn't Kenshin anymore, is he? He's the Battousai. That's who he is deep down, and that's who he will be for eternity, even after he dies. He will live on in legend as the one who made it rain blood, the one that made the 'Bloody Age'. No, there is no Meiji Era. Not as long as he is alive, kid and so I've come to take over and make a name for myself."  
  
"Why! Why did you have to use Kenshin? He's not the Battousai anymore! He's just a wanderer."  
  
"With a sword?"  
  
"His sword protects!"  
  
There was a smirk tugging at his lips; that same smirk that was always on his face whenever he was amused. "Think about what you said. The word 'sword' and 'protect' cannot be used in the same sentence, my friend. The sword was created for death; to kill, and that's all it can ever do. How do you 'protect' anyone with a sword?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Perhaps you should think before you speak, child."  
  
"What about the reverse blade, huh?"  
  
"Again, think before you speak. If it has a blade, then it can still kill, and killing is not protecting. But of course, you knew that." That stupid smirk got wider. "Give it up, you can never cover for that killer, no one can."  
  
Yahiko felt tears prick his eyes. Kenshin wasn't like that! He just wasn't! He knew him, he'd lived with him for years, and he knew that he could kill, but that was only if he needed to. But killing... isn't protecting. The words echoed in his head.  
  
Yuuki raised a brow, seeing how Yahiko was beginning to cry, he decided to make his move. He raised his sword. "Let me take away your pain."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It hadn't hurt at first, but he was really feeling it now. No matter, he thought as he grabbed the blade of the sword, the sharp edge cutting through his gloves and slicing through the skin of his fingers. He felt the blood, running down his fingers, running down his clothes and onto the ground. He tensed, only serving to dump the crimson liquid out of him faster. He pulled on the blade, ignoring the sharp pain, and Kenshin was jerked forward. In his last attempt to get Kenshin's memory back, he kissed him, but he really wasn't sure what possessed him to think that a simple kiss would bring him back to reality. There was gasp from his red-headed beauty. Well, at least it shocked him; it was good to hear a gasp from him, since he was apparently going to die from blood-loss. He let go of the blade, and it was pulled out of him.  
  
"Saitou!" He heard as he fell back, lightheaded onto the ground, vision blackening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yahiko ducked under and tackled the unsuspecting Yuuki to the ground. He got up as quickly as he could and made a dash for it. "You're a lame swordsman!" he shouted over his shoulder, doing what he did best; running. It wasn't very long before he heard Yuuki running behind him, trying to catch up. He looked behind him, and squeaked. Yuuki was catching up faster than he anticipated. Turning back and looking ahead, he decided he had to find some sort of weapon to protect himself, or Kenshin. Wait, Kenshin wasn't Kenshin right now, was he? He bit his lip, tears pricking his eyes again. Then the question of Kaoru came up in his mind.  
  
Where as Kaoru? Wasn't she sick?  
  
Yahiko suddenly stopped, aghast at the horrid site in front of him. Kenshin stood over a fallen Saitou, a bloody sword in his equally bloody hand. He was breathing heavily, his other hand on his shoulder, which was bleeding unsympathetically.  
  
No, it couldn't be!  
  
"Good, you've taken care of him, Battousai. Why don't you take care of THIS brat?" He lifted the still shocked Yahiko by the back of his collar, clear off the ground.  
  
Narrow, violet eyes turned towards him. "...Sure."  
  
He lifted his sword, walking to them, his eyes rested upon the yellow-clad boy suspended in mid air by Yuuki. "Goodbye..."  
  
He flung his blade forward and with a sickening thud, Yahiko was dropped.  
  
"...Yuuki."  
  
The jade eyes of his enemy were wide with shock, fear, and pain; deep pain. His mouth opened and closed in silent questions of how.  
  
"Memory cannot be erased; it can merely be suppressed, and they can always be found again."  
  
Pushing up with his hand on the dull edge of the blade, he successfully sliced the foul being in two, and there was a spry of blood as he fell, hopefully the last one he'd have to see, ever again.  
  
He dropped his sword and went to Saitou's aid, crouching down beside him. He looked at the amazing amount of blood around the tall man and panicked. He had to find a doctor, and quick.  
  
"Yahiko, please, find a doctor, any doctor!"  
  
Yahiko got to his feet, took a few steps back, slowly, and then turn and ran as fast as he could, calling out for help.  
  
"Saitou, Saitou, please open your eyes."  
  
'Is he going to be alright?' A small voice asked in his head.  
  
/It would be better if he died. If you leave now, you can start over somewhere else/ said another.  
  
"No, stop it. Don't say things like that!" Wait, he was talking to himself... "Who... who are you?"  
  
/...../  
  
'.....' It suddenly seemed like they weren't there anymore, even thought he asked again, and again after that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scythe: Ahhhh! What's going to happen to Saitou?! Well, I know, but you don't =DD FWAHAHAHAHA... ahem... sorry... I'm rather pleased with this chapter. In the next one you get to find out... HAHA you thought I'd tell you? XD Anyways. Please review. You know me ~ ^ 


	9. Imprisoned Mind

Scythe: Hehe, like my cliffhangers? *dodges a few thrown items* O.o;; you could have just plainly said no ) Happy Thanksgiving to all those that are reading this that celebrate it. Think of it as a Thanksgiving gift =D (I AM posting it up on Thanksgiving before all my freakish family shows up XDDD)  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ Chapter Nine ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
'Why couldn't I tell him who I was?'  
  
/He will figure it out, little one/ he reached down and ruffled the soft red hair of the child that was clung to his leg.  
  
'Why is he so sad?'  
  
/Because the one he loves is dying/  
  
'Dying?' The innocent, purple eyes looked up in question.  
  
/Yes, I'm afraid so. You were being suppressed while it happened, you didn't need to see it anyways/  
  
'Why is he dying?'  
  
/Because... I stabbed him/  
  
The little one looked up in alarm and horror. 'Why!'  
  
/Why do you ask so many questions?!/ He pushed the smaller image of himself away.  
  
'Because... it hurts to see him like this, and I can feel his pain.'  
  
/Of course you can feel it, we are apart of him! I can feel it too/  
  
The little one lowered his head, tears threatening to spring into his eyes at the harshness of his others' words. When the meaner one noticed this, he tried to ignore it, but he couldn't. It pricked at him, like needles on his skin, and he wanted to do something to make his precious other feel better, but he did nothing. He knew not how to handle such a difficult situation.  
  
He sighed softly and knelt onto one knee, opening his arms and pulling the little one into them. /Come here, Shinta/  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He stroked the head of the one he had come to care for so deeply. His eyes were worried, tears springing to them endlessly, seeming as if they would never stop. He just didn't know why this had to happen. What was to become of him? He had killed so many, it seemed, it had left the whole city in chaos. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed the wolf's forehead. "You'll be ok, right Saitou? I didn't m-mean to hurt you." He asked around a sob, trying his best to do this without choking himself as he cried. He couldn't remember a time where he had been so scared, so worried, and hurting so badly inside. But he didn't understand why he hurt and ached so.  
  
Saitou hadn't answered his question, and the worry began to grow greater, spreading through him like the toxin that he had had only so long before from Yuuki. At least he was alive, though, but where was the doctor he had sent Yahiko after? As if on cue, Yahiko came within sight, a whole crowd of people behind him. Kenshin got a heavy sinking feeling when he saw the police force on their way as well. When they were beside him, the doctors and people helped lift Saitou and bring him away.  
  
It was opposite for him, he was forced to the ground, his face pressed onto the soft soil as they pulled his arms behind his back and made sure his weapon was out of reach. "You are under arrest, Kenshin Himura, for the countless slaughtering of the innocent."  
  
He didn't say a word, he let them bind his hands behind his back, lift him up again, and drag him away, heavily escorted. Many around them stared in awe and shock at the sight. Everyone had known this former manslayer to be their protection, someone to count on to show up and save the day, not murder the people.  
  
He heard them whisper.  
  
"Once a manslayer always a manslayer, they say."  
  
"I knew that man could never really protect us."  
  
"Everyone knew he was a fake"  
  
"It's a shame... such a pretty face."  
  
Was that how they were? Was society so judging without knowing what even happened? Yes, they were, and they would be like that, forever, he knew. He couldn't blame them; e DID kill a lot of people this night. What about Yahiko and... Kaoru!!! He gasped. "Miss Kaoru!"  
  
"Shut your yap you little wretch," one of the guards said.  
  
"No, please, you must find her. She's sick, she could die. She's in the woods, please. If you don't send someone out there I'll put up a fight and make this difficult." He threatened. They didn't believe him at first, just shook their heads in disapproval and kept walking, until he started to thrash and yell, breaking out of their grips.  
  
"If you won't find her, than I will!"  
  
"Oh no you don't, manslayer."  
  
"I'm not a manslayer!" he ran the opposite direction, going towards the forest that bordered the city. They chased after him, realizing they should have just done what he said.  
  
Kenshin managed to get to the spot where they had left her and he called out to her, but at that moment, he was seized and forced to the ground again. One of the guards volunteered to bring the girl back, and the others 'escorted' Kenshin back. He was glad he'd done it, even if it caused a bit of pain. It was well worth it for Kaoru's life. She meant to a lot to him and had taught him things he never thought he could learn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'He didn't kill anyone, yet they're taking him away.'  
  
/I know. Don't worry about it, Shinta./  
  
'You know I can't help it.'  
  
A sigh. /Yeah I guess./  
  
There was a long period of silence between the two, until they felt Kenshin withdrawing from his mind, spacing out, which Shinta took advantage of. 'Kenshin...'  
  
~Wh-what...? Who is this?~  
  
'We're here for you, and we want to help you.'  
  
~We? What do you mean?~  
  
/You should already know/  
  
Suddenly they were visible, and Kenshin could see them in the darkness before him. He didn't quite understand. Was this a dream?  
  
~You're me?~  
  
/Not quite/  
  
He narrowed his eyes and took a step back, only to plummet down and fall right into the arms of the one he had just been speaking to. But that didn't make any sense...  
  
/Don't go trying to go through a mental breakdown on us now, Kenshin/ Those narrow eyes, that harsh voice seemed so familiar to him. It was the Battousai? It looked like him, sounded like him, acted like him, but he was him, right? And if he was him, yet he was over there, and now he was in his arms, did that not make him he? He confused himself and he suddenly felt dizzy.  
  
'Kenshin needs rest, can I take over?'  
  
/Don't do anything stupid/  
  
Shinta smiled, he knew that was Battousai's way of saying 'be careful'. And like that, he disappeared, and they could only feel his presence.  
  
~What's going on?~ Kenshin asked in slight panic. This was all so strange to him. Suddenly he had others of himself? Even worse, he could understand how they could have developed, and he knew exactly who was who. This had to be a dream. He kept trying to wake himself up, but it just wouldn't happen. ~Why have you intruded my mind?~  
  
/Don't be so flippant. You made us, we aren't intruding./  
  
~M-made you?~  
  
/Yes./  
  
He waited for an explanation, but when he realized he wasn't getting one, he cleared his throat and looked at him expectantly.  
  
/.../  
  
~Aren't you going to tell me how and why and... Are you going to put me down?~  
  
He put him down, as requested. /It should be obvious as to how we came about; it is very simple. You suppressed Shinta, and tried to become stronger, the strongest of swordsmen, known as the Battousai now; myself. Once you felt you had no need to kill, you suppressed me and became what you are now./  
  
Well, he certainly was blunt, Kenshin concluded. He digested the raw information. It DID make sense. For a long time he was silent, so intensely engrossed in what he was given, that he didn't notice that the Battousai had left him to himself. He looked around frantically, but he found that he began to like the solitude. It was almost like room; the place he was in. It was pitch black, actually, but it was like he could lie on a soft bed, sit in a chair, it was so strange, yet he felt so comfortable in the solitude. He could feel the Battousai and Shinta near, but only so. He could not talk with them, or see them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in the physical body of Kenshin, Shinta was being questioned, he couldn't answer anything, and he was more or less silent. The police began to get angry. He was in a cell, sitting in a chair, and a circle of police around him.  
  
"So why did you do it?" One asked him.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Sir, please, we're not getting anywhere with him! He's avoiding our questions and being disrespectful towards us!"  
  
"Silence!"  
  
"..."  
  
"If you don't tell us what we want to know, I'm going to be forced to hurt you."  
  
Shinta blinked in confusion. Why would they want to hurt him? He didn't know anything.  
  
"I really don't know anything of what you're speaking."  
  
"Don't play innocent with us."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
A sharp slap to his face was his answer, his head whipping to the side from the force. It stung horribly and he swallowed hard, tears springing to his eyes. He lifted a hand and touched his cheek.  
  
"Now, tell us."  
  
"I told you, I don't know anything. I'm just filling in for a while!" Apparently he didn't realize that not everyone had multiple personalities like Kenshin did.  
  
"What the hell is he talking about?"  
  
"Give him another if he chooses to be so dodgy." The one that was in power said. And just like that, he was smacked again.  
  
Again, his head was snapped to the side and he groaned softly. He felt his cheek starting to bruise and tears falling down his cheeks. "Battousai!" He cried softly. The policemen looked confused for a moment when suddenly he stopped crying, and they were met with a strong glare. "How dare you hit Shinta!"  
  
Some of the officers took a step back. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Scythe: O.o;; I'm really sorry this took so long, and I'm sorry there's not reviewers corner T-T I've been a little lazy, and I wanted to get this out as quickly as possible. Please forgive me. Tell me what you think tho! 


	10. Finally Free

Scythe: you know what? Someone told me that I have bad writing. You know how upset that makes me? I mean, I get friggin A's on all my English papers, I think I'm fine, but noooo my writings not good enough for him... AND he thinks he's all better than I am. I'm like: .. screw you.. *sniff* meanies. .. anyways, next chapter.  
  
Chapter Ten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He's just messing with us. He's acting, is all!"  
  
"R-Right, acting." But this other had a feeling that he wasn't acting, and that they could be in danger, despite the fact that there were so many of them, and only one of him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The trial for Kenshin's punishment was hard and it certainly didn't look good for the poor wanderer. He told them all that he could remember, all that he knew he did, and that he would accept whatever punishment came to him, yet, on the other hand, someone else inside of his mind didn't want that. The Battousai and Shinta had shown themselves more than a few times while Kenshin was being questioned. At first, everyone thought he was acting, trying to get out of it, but then when he passed out from the mental distress, people began to worry that he might actually have two other personalities. But as it went on, Kaoru, feeling much better, but still slightly sick, was questioned, and she told them of what she knew of Kenshin's past. It wasn't that much, really, but it explained his three personalities.  
  
As it was, the trial went well, and he was dismissed for temporary insanity. The crowd of people seemed to be satisfied, except a few who were still angry, their husbands or wives or children killed in the midst of his insanity.  
  
In truth, Kenshin thought he should have been punished. He felt so horrible for what he had done to those poor families. He had vowed to protect the lives of other people, but ended up slaughtering them in the end. The thought sickened him and he suddenly felt ill. He finally reached outside of the police station and leaned heavily against the wall, tears coming to his eyes as he tried to take in as much oxygen as he could. And Saitou... gods what had he done to him!? He wasn't even sure if he was alright; no one had let him see him or anything.  
  
"You look a little sick." Yahiko said, coming up beside him.  
  
"I think I'm going to be." Kenshin said softly, closing his eyes and tilting his head up towards the sky. Exhaling deeply he tilted his head down again and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
There, in front of him, was Saitou, in his police uniform, and looking very well.  
  
"S-Saitou?" Kenshin asked in disbelief, at first he was too paralyzed to move, but then he took a few steps forward, reaching out and touching his face gently. The tears that had been in his eyes had begun sliding down his cheeks.  
  
Yahiko smiled, knowing that he had done a good deed. When he heard of the day Kenshin was finally getting out of prison, he had rushed to find Saitou and bring him here. Kaoru was also on her way, he noted.  
  
He grinned and looked over at the two, and his jaw dropped. They were looking at each other, and being drawn closer and closer together...  
  
"Saitou I'm so glad you're alright... I'm so sorry."  
  
"Shh." Saitou hushed, pressing their lips together firmly, pulling him against his body, with his arm. Kenshin's arms were braced against the wolf's chest as he was pulled closer and he kissed back, emotion flooding through him. It felt so good to be in his arms, to kiss him like this. He felt something warm run along his lips and he realized that it was Saitou's tongue, which he opened his mouth to willingly. When he felt that wet muscle slip into his mouth he had to blush. He'd never been kissed like this by someone he loved, and it sent butterflies flitting through his stomach.  
  
Yahiko had to look away, but he found himself staring. Knowing it was rude, he cleared his throat a little and turned his head away, swallowing hard. Didn't Kenshin like... Kaoru? Wasn't he straight? He worried his lip a little, wondering what he should think of all this. Of course, he would support them, but what about Kaoru? As if on cue, she arrived, smiling that bright smile of hers. Not knowing what to do, and mouth agape, he just stood there, trying his best to smile back, but slightly overwhelmed by all that had happened. He, himself, had just gotten out of prison when they found evidence of fraud, thanks to Saitou.  
  
"Hello, Yahiko! So where's Kenshin, has he gotten out yet?"  
  
"Um... yes, but he needs some time."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Well, he needs to do a little catching up with Saitou."  
  
"Good, I can be with them!"  
  
Yahiko winced a little. "Mm, no I don't think you should."  
  
"Yahiko, you're being rude! I want to see him just as much as anyone else," said Kaoru, hands going to her hips in a defensive posture. The young samurai descendent rolled his eyes.  
  
"You don't understand, Kaoru."  
  
"And how would I not?"  
  
Giving up, Yahiko pointed over in the direction of her desired swordsman. As he watched her expression, he saw it turn from complete shock, to anger, and then to hurt. Well, she couldn't say he didn't warn her, although he wondered what was going through her mind right now.  
  
Kaoru slowly closed her eyes and turned away, taking in a deep breath and then opening them again. She didn't say anything at first, unsure of how to put it, but then she smiled warmly at Yahiko. "Come on, lets go home and let them have some time to themselves."  
  
"You're not angry?"  
  
She shook her head. "I suppose I'm not. I think, deep down, I knew that Kenshin was out of my reach and that he only looked upon me as a very close friend," she started as they began to walk. "But I think I've always, somehow known that he would fall for Saitou. It's not really that much of a shock. I remember when Kenshin opened up to me and told me a little bit about the people in his past. I was surprised at how respectful he was when he spoke of Saitou, but it seemed like he didn't notice. I thought it was some sort of warrior thing, but I really think they've had feelings for each other for a long time, they just didn't notice."  
  
"...Oh."  
  
"...Is that all you can say?!"  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to say?"  
  
"Never mind, it doesn't matter."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin and Saitou had also begun to walk away from the city, heading for Saitou's home unintentionally. The trip home was quiet and pleasant. The red-headed swordsman had his arm wrapped around one of Saitou's, walking along with him. They were talking quietly amongst themselves, and suddenly Saitou brought up something unexpected.  
  
"I heard you went a little crazy when they were questioning you..."  
  
The smile that was on his face dropped a little as he recalled the specific incident. "Um... yeah I guess. I don't really know what happened with me. Saitou I think there's something wrong." He blurted, stopping in front of house, still holding onto his new found love's arm.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well..." he started. "I'm hearing voices in my head..."  
  
The police man looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"I know it sounds crazy, but that's what happened in the police station. I heard them and they suddenly took over. It was so strange. I was looking out of my body, but it was like it was from a window, because I wasn't in control of my actions or words." His tone had dropped a little more, as if he were ashamed of what he spoke of.  
  
"Don't worry about it right now, you need to relax, you just got out of prison," replied the wolf, gesturing towards the door. The red-head took his advice, nodded curtly, and slipped inside, the taller man close behind.  
  
Saitou offered to make a bath for the exhausted warrior, the other gratefully accepting much to his satisfaction. He strongly believed the other needed a little rest, mentally and physically. But now that he thought of it as he warmed up the bath, the possibility that Kenshin could have more than one personality. He had just been the Battousai only a month before. Considering that Yuuki had used some sort of poison or potion on him, it wasn't too far fetched the strange liquid could have done something to his mentality. But didn't Kenshin say 'voices', not just 'voice'? Perhaps there was more than one? However, he couldn't think of any other place or time he might have taken up a different personality other than Wanderer, in which he was at this moment.  
  
He vaguely heard something in the other room, it sounded like arguing, but how could that be when Kenshin was the only one there? Dusting his hands off, he stood and wandered over to the door, opening it and looking at the other with a raised brow. The arguing immediately stopped and a narrow eyed gaze pierced his own.  
  
Slightly shocked to find this gaze directed at him, he didn't know what to do, but instincts kicked in and he narrowed his eyes back. The red-head slowly stood, hand on his sword, eyeing him cautiously. "What?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing..."  
  
"Why are you being so mean?" A strangely, slightly higher voice interjected.  
  
"I'm not, stay out of this."  
  
Saitou just stared at Kenshin for a moment, dumbfounded to see he was... arguing with himself. Although, what he really thought, was that the Battousai and someone else were fighting, not Kenshin himself.  
  
There was suddenly recognition in the narrowed eyes and they went wide with shock. "You're alive?"  
  
This caught him off guard again, and he just stared at him for a second. "Yes..."  
  
Kenshin suddenly held his head, crying out, "Stop it! Stop talking!"  
  
The other was instantaneously at his side, supporting him and sighing softly, leading him to the bathing room. "Come on, maybe a bath will help you concentrate on something else."  
  
He nodded.  
  
When he was finally settled into the steaming bath, head tilted back over the side, his hair dangling, he let out a long sigh. The water sloshed around him with every little move he made, but it calmed him. He had asked Saitou to stay by the side of the tub with him instead of leaving him by his self because he wanted to talk with him more and those voices had just dulled. He wanted to keep it that way.  
  
He licked his lips slightly, nervousness washing over him a little when he thought of asking Saitou to join him. It wasn't like he was ashamed of his body, or afraid something might happen, because he wasn't. He was just a little anxious since he'd never done something like this with someone he cared for. He pushed the thought away, thinking it wouldn't be any different, and took the initiative.  
  
"Would you like to join me? I'm sure there's enough room."  
  
If he hadn't been looking directly at his face, he might have missed the slight tint of red that flushed across the normally collected man's face. He agreed softly, undressed, and slipped in with him, the water turning and sloshing as they made themselves comfortable. Kenshin, smiling, playfully pushed himself up on all fours and leaned forward, kissing Saitou softly on the lips, long hair falling down over his back, tips wet from when he had first slipped into the water.  
  
He ended up in the taller man's lap, arms wrapped around his waist and head on his chest. He felt so relaxed in his arms; he never wanted to leave their safety. It comforted him and quieted his fiery, restless spirit. He looked up slowly, feeling the weight of sleep on his eyelids, forcing them to stay half closed. "I love you, Saitou."  
  
A smile graced the wolf's lips. "And I love you, Kenshin."  
  
~*END*~  
  
Scythe: Oh my GOD I finished a story! Oo It's a miracle. I know this was supposed to be better but there is a sequel coming up, and yes, for those of you who have been waiting, it will have lemon in it. I'm sorry I just couldn't fit it into this particular story line. The next Sequel, which I have no name for yet, will be dealing with Kenshin's personalities, and his and Saitou's relationship because of those personalities. I'm not sure when I will undertake that part, so please review or e-mail me and tell me what you think. Should I continue it? Got something interesting to add? Again, I was having problems with the responding to the reviewer thing and I'm REALLY sorry . And I'm also sorry this took so long to get up o.o; Anywho, I hope you enjoyed =D 


End file.
